The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor memory device having a power saving mode.
Semiconductor devices include memory cell arrays and peripheral circuits for driving the memory cell arrays. Semiconductor memory devices may include a power saving mode to reduce power consumption. For example, semiconductor memory devices having a power saving mode are designed to minimize leakage current by cutting off power supply to the peripheral circuits driving the memory cell arrays in the power saving mode. An example of a power saving mode is a sleep mode.
Various types of portable electronic devices are widely used. Reducing or minimizing power consumption, together with high integration and miniaturization, would be useful for semiconductor memory devices in portable electronic devices, particularly those driven by batteries.